


The Moon and the Sun

by hempotempo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereh is not in this fic simply bc i don't like him LMAO, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Hange is a tease, Mikasa was not in the 104th training corpse, Somewhat fluff-ish at points, eventual NSFW, female pronouns hange, i will probably add more tags to this as we go heehoo, im TRYING to make this burn and enemies to lovers, the reader is a member of the blouse family but it's still y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hempotempo/pseuds/hempotempo
Summary: A fic in which you're being moved from Levi's squad to Hange's squad.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/female reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Oh. It's you.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I'm still trying to figure things out along the way and I won't have a regular uploading day either. Also, if there's ever a mixup of where I'm writing from an 'I' point of view and 'you' please excuse me, I have a monkey brain and can't keep anything consistent to save my life. This is going to be a mix of 'real' aot stuff and made up stuff, same with some characters being a different training corpse year etc etc. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it tho. :)

"Oi, get up and get ready. You're moving squads today." I faintly hear as my eyelids slowly flutter open, I'm confused for a second because it's pitch black outside. "Hm.. What? Section Commander Levi? Is that you?" I mumble, sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes, letting out a long yawn. Once my eyes are readjusted I do indeed see Levi standing in the doorframe. His arms are crossed and he looks slightly pissed off. "Yeah, now get up and get your stuff, we're leaving in 30." He tells me before walking away. I sigh and reluctantly get myself out of bed to do a couple of stretches. After getting dressed and doing my hair I pack my stuff. You knew this was happening today so why are you so gloomy? You don't want to leave Levi's squad, especially not Sasha and Connie.

I finish packing up and haul my stuff to the communal dining area where the rest is already waiting. We're still in dangerous territory so to make this go a lot easier they're all escorting me. Sasha comes running at me to give a tight hug and at the same time, she stuffs some snacks in my pockets. "So you won't forget me! Don't eat 'em all at once, okay?" She says with huge tears welling up in the corners of her eyes that are visible to me once she lets go of me. Sasha is my little sister and we both joined the 104th together. We’ve always been by each other's side and it’s been my personal duty to keep her safe. "You know I'm just moving to a different squad right? It's not like I'll never see you again." I say to try and cheer her up but she just starts to cry harder. "Sasha!" Levi yells at her and her crying stops immediately. "We have to go. If we don't move now who knows what will happen, we're at an advantage during the night." He says and tells us to put on our cloaks and meet outside at the horse stables. 

Once on our horses, Levi gives us the signal to go. The others are surrounding me to keep me safe, we don't want to lose anyone but losing me would mean the other squad will not get the extra person they were promised, and since that squad is already quite small it would put them at risk during future missions. I wasn't told which squad I was moving to, we were just given instructions where to travel to so that's what we're doing. Traveling there goes smoothly and we soon reach our destination. We're greeted by two of the squad members and Levi seems to recognize them, he lets out a faint chuckle. We get off our horses and Levi starts talking to the two members. "Where is your squad leader?" He asks them as we surround Levi. "She's inside, waiting. We're so glad you made it, Captain Levi." He scoffs at them before turning around to me and places his hand on my shoulder. He doesn't say anything but I know this is how he shows his gratitude. "Let's go." He says before heading inside the building, I turn around to the group and say one last goodbye before walking after Levi.

I follow him up the stairs and see him knock on a door, a voice tells us to come in. The door opens and I see her sitting behind her desk, the woman who is not necessarily feared but just comes off a bit weird. I'm talking about no one else but Commander Hange. She's always annoyed me a bit and I'm upset to realize it's HER squad I'll be joining. She looks up at both of us but smiles mostly towards Levi. "Hey hey hey, smile a little would'ya?" She says towards Levi but he just crosses his arms and grins ever so slightly. "Hange. You know I'd do a lot for you but is it really necessary that you take away my strongest soldier?" He asks her, standing a bit in front of me as if he's still trying to protect me. She finally stands up and walks towards us. I'm not that much taller than Levi but Hange is a tree compared to us two. "Levi, Levi... I think you know why I made arrangements to have her join me. She has the brains which my squad badly needs, especially after..." She falls silent, looking at a picture frame on the wall that has a picture of her and some man in it. I'm assuming that's Moblit, who we received the tragic news of. "Tsk, I know. I'm making it your personal task nothing happens to her, and if it does I know where to find you." Levi tells her and she looks quite stumped, as if she's processing the information she's just gotten before bursting into laughter. "What are you taking me for, some idiot?" She manages to say while laughing before instantly switching her mood to annoyed, it kind of scares me. "I know what I'm doing Levi. Stop underestimating me." She scoffs at him before sitting back down in her chair behind the desk. Levi tells me to wait for him outside of the office, which I do. I can still hear them talk faintly but I cannot make out what they're talking about exactly. 

Levi walks out of her office about ten minutes later, an annoyed expression clinging to his face. “Captain..?" I softly ask him but he doesn't respond. We stand there in silence for a little bit before he finally decides to speak. "Y/N, please watch out around her. Hange is a good person but... reckless. I don't want to be the one to tell the others you're gone. Understand?" He says and all I can do is nod. "Please take good care of the rest, Section Commander. Especially Sasha." I manage to get out even though tears are forcing themselves out. He opens the door to the office for me to step back inside before heading downstairs without saying a single word. 

I gather my thoughts and feelings before setting foot in her office again. She doesn't even seem to notice because she's buried her face in papers of some sort. "Han... Section Commander, where do you want me to be, like squad-wise?" I ask her, still standing just beside the door. It takes her a good minute before she finally looks up at me and cracks a smile. "You're going to be right next to me, you're going to be my right hand." She rests her elbows on her desk and her head against her hands, examining me. Her words startle me, is that why I'm here? I'm the replacement of Moblit, who's known her for so long while I know nothing about her? "Section Commander, I don't know if-" She cuts me off by standing up. "I know that's a lot to ask of you so why don't we start by getting to know each other? Please, come with me." She walks past me and tells me to follow her downstairs. I hesitantly follow her but I'm keeping my guard up. I take a quick look outside but see that Levi's squad is completely gone, it leaves me feeling empty. 

She guides me towards the kitchen area in their base where she pours me a cup of tea and sets it down on the table in front of us. She rolls her eyes at me seeing me standing in the doorframe. "Come on! Show a little spunk, I picked you for a reason you know? Now sit down and have a nice chat with me." I sit down in front of her and look at her. She looks quite funny, with her wild hair and kind of crazy expression in her eyes. But her loud mouth and attitude annoy me. I don't want to be her right hand, I want to go back to Levi, Sasha, and the rest. "Why did you choose me, then?" I ask her and she seems to like this question as her eyes light up. "Well, as I explained earlier, you have a lot of brains. Not only are you book-smart, but you're also quick thinking when it comes to tricky situations. I've seen you train and fight and I was always quite impressed with you. I can use someone like you when capturing titans to experiment on." She tells me and takes a sip of her tea. I completely forgot Hange experiments with titans, it's making me feel angry. "So that's why? So you can use me as bait on your titan hunting trips?" I've noticed my voice has shot up, it happens when I'm angry. "You're just going to use me to get closer to them, huh?" I'm standing up at this point, almost knocking over my cup of tea. She's just sitting there in front of me looking at me very dumbfounded. "Don't look at me like that! I never wanted to be here and you forced me to join your squad!" I walk away from the table and head outside, the two squad members who are on the lookout try to stop me but I manage to escape past them and make a run for it. I can't find my horse anywhere so running will have to do. I hear Hange scream my name from behind me but I don't turn around, I just keep on running into the forest. 

Tears are streaming down my face as I'm running. I hate her, I don't want to be her right hand at all if she's just going to use me. I’ve been running for almost an hour now and I’m deep into the forest. I eventually stop running to catch my breath but this only makes me realize what I've done. I'm alone in the middle of a vast forest and don't have my gear. I could just stay here and let whatever happens happen, but I couldn't do that to Levi and the rest. Hesitantly I make my way back but this time I'm walking. It takes me a good while to finally see some light but the site where the squad is staying looks abandoned. Have they really all gone looking for me? I brush that thought off and head back inside and take a seat at the table where my tea is still standing, except it's cold now. I know I'll get scolded for this but I couldn't care any less, perhaps this will have shown her I don't want to be in her squad. 

_______________________________

One hour later, no squad. Two hours later, still nothing. It's only three hours later when I finally hear people returning to the site. I hear a very annoyed and angry Hange and prepare myself for the worst. "Section Commander, she's in here!" I hear someone yell as they set foot in the kitchen, a fuming Hange follows. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I try to be nice to you and attempt to get to know you and just run off? Hello?" She yells at me but I don't respond. I have no idea how she's done this but within a second she's lifted me from my chair and is holding me up by my jacket, facing towards her. She looks seriously angry as if she's about to explode. "I don't want to-" She cuts me off by shaking me before dropping me, letting me fall to the ground. "I KNOW you don't want to be here but there's nothing I can do now. But if you're going to behave like this and run away I might as well let you, you should be happy you survived in the first place." I can see her expression change for a second before it returns to furious. She opens her mouth as if to scold me more but storms off towards her office. Other members are looking at me in shock. I stand up and ask them where the bedrooms are and where I'll sleep. "That's a bit of a problem... Moblit and Hange shared a room, there are no spare beds left." A brown-haired guy tells me and I groan in agony almost. I walk past everyone and back outside to look for my horse. Some of them run after me but I assure them I won't run away again and that I'll be on the lookout from now on if I have nowhere to sleep. I'm not sharing a room with that monster of a squad leader. 

The night goes by rather quickly and I'm greeted in the morning by a girl who offers to take over from me so I can take a quick nap in her bed. I smile and accept her offer, getting up from my spot and making my way to her room. As I walk inside though, I hear a voice from upstairs. "Please join me in my office, Y/N." is what the voice tells me and I make my way up the stairs, again preparing for the worst. I do have the decency to knock before just storming in. She points at the chair in front of where I place myself, not looking at her. I'm kind of embarrassed by my outburst last night if we're being honest but I'd never let her know that. I can feel her gaze piercing through me and she finally speaks, cutting the thick silence in the room. "You calmed down after what happened?" She asks me, her tone sounds understanding almost. "Yes, Han- Section Commander. Sorry." I say to her but she doesn't seem to take it at all. "Look, we've not made the best introduction here, which is mostly your doing but then again, I see now that I ripped you away from a safe environment and for that, I want to apologize. But, that's still not a reason to do what you did last night. You made me HAVE to send my squad out to find you, not knowing what to expect. You understand that it was foolish, selfish and that it hurt me in a way, right?" Her tone switched from understanding to angry again and I've still not built up the confidence to look at her. "Yes, Section Commander, sorry." I'm just repeating what I said but I want to be out of here, far far away from her. I hear her sigh loudly. "I understand you haven't slept? Another foolish thing to do. You can't train while sleep-deprived. Move your stuff to your bed and take a nap. Don't know if anyone's told you this yet, but you sleep in the same room as me. We don't have much space here so we have to make do of what we got. We'll talk later." She dismisses me and I get out of her office as quickly as I can. I get my stuff from the kitchen and carry it to the bedroom, upon opening the door I get greeted with a heavy scent that just screams Hange. I sigh, knowing I'll have to sleep in this. I throw my luggage into one of the corners of the room and let myself fall down on the bed that doesn't look like it got caught in a blizzard. It doesn't take me long to drift off and fall asleep. 

_______________________________

I wake up a couple of hours later. I yawn and open my eyes only to be met by Hange's face a couple of inches away from mine. I scream and sit up straight, crawling back towards the headboard of the bed. "Jesus Christ! What are you doing?!" I yell at her, breathing heavily. "You sleep funny." That is the only thing she replies, still looking at me with a puzzled look. "Do you hate me?" She finally asks me after a while of silence. "Why are you asking me that?" I ask her back and she finally steps away from my bed. I fell asleep in my clothes so I don't have to get changed, luckily. "You talk in your sleep. You said some pretty nasty words about me." She says with a chuckle but it makes me blush beyond the colour of a tomato. Talking in my sleep only happens when I'm really angry, so it doesn't surprise me. "It's just sleep talking, or does that also hurt your feelings?" I say to her while making my bed. This seems to annoy her which means I've found a way to irritate her, which could come in handy. "You have quite the guts, y'know? Talking back to me like that. If you don't start cooperating with me soon I might actually have to leave you in the forest," She says while looking at the stuff I brought here. It's nothing special, just extra clothes and my gear. "Downstairs in five minutes, we're going to train." As she walks away I mock her, sticking out my tongue once she's left the room. 

Once I walk downstairs and out of the building I see only Hange waiting for me. "Where's the others?" I ask her, stretching as I walk towards her. "It's just me. I want to know how you are in actual combat." She says before throwing me a wooden sword and attacking me almost instantly. I'm quite quick, it takes me little effort to avoid her attacks but she's leaving me absolutely no room to attack her back. I manage to slide between her legs to get to her back and press the tip of my wooden sword against her back, almost making her fall by giving her a push. She turns around to look at me and laughs. She jumps up again and her attacks begin again. I know what she's trying to do, she's trying to see how long it'll take me before I get angry and can't fight anymore. But she must've forgotten that I was trained by Levi, and can save my energy in a way almost nobody else can. At least, that's what I thought before she swept me off my feet by kicking my legs, making me fall to the ground hard. As I want to get up again I see her wooden sword in front of me, her chest heaving from breathing so hard. "You think too much while fighting, which is good but it has an effect on your concentration. There have been at least five moments I could've taken you out when you weren't focusing. We'll be working on that." She holds out her hand for me to take but I push it away and get up myself. "You make an interesting opponent, you're rather unpredictable. I might even surpass you if you're going to train me." I tell her with a cheeky smile which seems to annoy her again but she forces a tiny smile as well. She walks up to me to take my wooden sword from me and speaks in a very soft tone, "You better lose the attitude or you're getting the cleaning duty all week." It makes me blush. I hate that it makes me blush. I just walk away from her back inside and storm back to my room that I, unfortunately, share with her. I let myself fall back on my bed and scream loudly into my pillow a couple of times, which felt nice. It takes me a good few minutes to realize I'm not laying on my own bed, but on Hange's. I don't immediately stand up which I hate about myself but at the same time I kind of like it. 


	2. A tender moment at the wrong time

I lay awake in my bed, sleep is not my friend tonight. I’ve been lying here staring at my wall for hours too scared Hange will come in and notice I’m awake, I don’t want to have to talk to her or something. Though, thinking about it she hasn’t shown up once.. Is she still going at it in her office? I sit up straight and just as I do that the doorknob of our room moves and I lay back down with lightning speed. My heart is pounding and I turn back to face the wall as the door opens. I hear a loud, yawning Hange step in the room. She shuffles around a bit and it bothers me that I can’t see what she’s doing but I can swear that she’s walking towards me. The shuffling stops and I’m almost positive she’s standing right besides me. I give up and sigh loudly. “Leave me alone.” I mumble to her without opening my eyes. “I knew you weren’t awake! Come on, want to help me with an experiment?” She asks me and I can hear the enthusiasm in her voice. I finally open my eyes to look at her. She’s not as close to me like last time but still very much invading my personal space. “Experiment? It’s what, 2 in the morning? Are you out of your mind?” My annoyed expression should tell her that I REALLY do not want to, but to no avail. “Pleaase? You know how to work a bow and arrow properly right? Levi told me. He told me a lot about you actually!” Her words make me blush yet again but the dark helps a lot to not make it obvious. 

“Maybe I do, why? You want me to shoot you with an arrow? Because I’ll gladly do it but not in the middle of the night.” I say as I turn back around to lay down in bed again. I can hear her gasp and it makes me chuckle. She stomps away to her own bed, mumbling a few curse words under her breath before finally getting in and trying to fall asleep. I sigh again and do my best to still catch the remaining hours of sleep. 

I wake up again a couple of hours later and get out of bed before throwing a quick glance at Hange. She's sprawled out all over her bed, her blanket hanging off the side of the bed and her mouth wide open. I roll my eyes at her while I make my own bed. Why are Levi and her friends? They're total opposites. I’m hesitant about waking her, I really do not want to talk to her but she’s the Section Commander….. Then I groan because I HAVE to wake her up, she was supposed to show me her battle plans and blueprints for weapons today, I vaguely remember her telling me that before I fell asleep. I slowly shuffle my way over to her bed to wake her up but as soon as I get there she grabs my leg, forcing the loudest scream out of me. "You! You imbecile! I could have fallen, you know?!" I yell at her and she gets up laughing. "Man, you're funny to mess around with. I'm just trying to get you to lose the angry attitude a little." She explains but seeing her get up and only be in her underwear makes my eyes widen slightly and I turn around quickly enough so my blush goes unnoticed. I start to walk away, towards our door. "I'll make you some coffee, you better not pull anything like that later." I tell her as a snarl almost, walking out of the room and towards the kitchen area. 

I ended up making coffee for everyone and actually managed to have a conversation with the girl who offered me to sleep in her bed. I found out her name is Mikasa and that she’s been in Hange’s squad for 2.5 years now. “You’ll get used to the Section Commander and her weird behaviour…. But she seems to like you so why are you resisting so hard?” She asks me and I awkwardly hold my cup of coffee. “I never wanted to leave my own squad, perhaps if I was told WHY I had to move I could’ve given it some better thought but I was just forced to go here. It’s not fair..” I’m fiddling with the ear on my cup and cut my finger on the tiniest crack, letting out a sharp yelp. Mikasa jumps up and walks to the cupboard where bandages are stored to get me a bandaid and gently puts it around my finger. I smile at her and she smiles back. Finally someone who’s nice and doesn’t invade my personal space 24/7. Speaking of the devil, in the corner of my eye I see a figure standing in the door opening which -not to my surprise, at all- turns out to be Hange. I turn around to her and my facial expression immediately changes to annoyed. “I see you’re making friends, good!” Her expression says otherwise though, why does she look….so weird? “Sorry I wasn’t downstairs quicker, I got caught up in some work. Fetch me a coffee and meet me in my office, please.” She says to me before walking away, but not after eyeing both me and Mikasa. I turn to Mikasa and see her looking at me with a puzzled look on her face. “You two really do not hit it off, huh? She might actually murder you in her office.” She says with a chuckle and I awkwardly laugh along, looking at the door frame where Hange was just standing. “.....She wouldn’t, right?” I ask her once I turn my head back. Mikasa bursts into laughter. “Oh Y/N, Hange may seem crazy but she’s not THAT crazy, I can guarantee you that.” She tries to reassure me as she fills my cup again and another one for Hange. “Why do I have to be her right hand, can’t you do it?” I complain while being pushed towards the stairs by Mikasa, holding a cup of coffee in each hand. She chuckles and shakes her head at me before giving me a soft, last push forward. I let my head fall back and groan, slowly making my way up the stairs to her office. 

Since both of my hands are full I have to knock with my feet, careful not to kick super hard. The door gets opened and I’m greeted by Hange’s warm smile which for the first time makes me smile. Perhaps she is really trying to be nicer to me. I hand her her coffee which she gladly accepts and let me in her office. I let myself fall down in the chair in front of her desk. “So, are you gonna tell me about your backstory or what am i here for?” I ask her and let my head hang backwards, seeing her still standing by the door. “Did you make this coffee?” She asks me and I sit up straight again, turning my body so I can see her properly. “Uh.. Yeah, I did. Why?” She quickly walks to her desk to put her coffee down before getting inches away from my face. “Please, show me how! I’ve never had such good coffee before!” She almost yells at me and I’m a bit flabbergasted for a second. I move myself backwards in my chair to get away from her face which she doesn’t even seem to notice as excited as she is. “Sure.. You don’t know how to make coffee?” I ask her and she laughs loudly. “Pfft, of course I do! It just tastes like garbage water. Anyways,” She quickly changes to a new topic. “For you to really shine as my right hand I need you to know all the plans I’ve worked on and am working on right now. Tomorrow we’re going on an expedition together, just you and me to see how our styles either fit or clash.” Her words surprise me a little and I’m a little taken back. I open my mouth to say something but she interrupts me. “You can’t refuse. We need to do this so we know how to train to really be in unison. Capiche?” I just slowly nod at her request. “Great! And don’t you dare hold back, I want you to really give me all that you’ve got."

\------------------------------------------------  
Hange and I have been talking for three hours now, she’s shown me her plans for new weapons and tactics and I’ve completely forgotten my hatred for her. We’re both standing in front of a chalkboard, sleeves rolled up and thinking hard as to how we can make the tactic for tomorrow even better. “Oh!” I finally have an idea and yank the chalk out of her hand, frantically drawing on the board. “Listen, what if instead of us both having the high ground ONE of us stays at the surface. If you’re correct about what’s in the forest and it is indeed a mix of the armored and beast titan, we need to make sure he cannot move as quickly as possible.” I’m drawing out my idea as best as I can, Hange nodding frantically. “The one high in the trees acts as the decoy, pretending to get to the nape while at the same time the one on the surface cuts the achilles heels, making further movement impossible. That way it’d be easier to catch as well may the situation not get TOO dangerous.” I end my sentence with a slap on the board and let my crayon fall. Hange’s eyes are sparkling and in the heat of the moment she hugs me tightly. “I knew it! I knew you could come up with a master plan!” For a second this brings me back to how I really feel for Hange and escape her hold as quickly as possible. I’m quite proud of what I came up with. “Tonight we’re celebrating. I’m letting some AA quality beers deliver just for you and me.” Hange says to me and I immediately feel guilty. “N-No, that’s really not necessary. I’d feel bad towards the rest and I only just got here-” She brushes my words off like they’re nothing. “We’ll do it in my office then, come on! You really showed your spirit here and I like that about you!” Hesitantly I agree to her offer but only because she’s very persuasive. 

I leave her office and walk downstairs to get some more coffee, she still wants to do bow and arrow practice later with some new invention of hers. Mikasa is still sitting at the table and laughs when I come in. “Why are you covered in chalk dust?” I look at my clothes once she asks me that question and laughs at myself. “The Section Commander and I were discussing battle tactics, we’re going on an expedition tomorrow into the forest.” I tell her and boil some water to make coffee. “Ohh, the forest? You’re going to try and capture that beast/armored mixture titan? I heard it’s quite aggressive, not even Erwin’s squad could get close to it.” She tells me, sounding quite interested and I casually lean against the kitchen counter. It’s old and very noisy. “Yeah, she told me. Yet Erwin sent an entire squad of 7 people towards it. Section Commander and I are going alone.” I say with a smirk. Not because I’m going to be alone with Hange but because I’m finally going on another mission again and I get to show off. “The forest isn’t too far away from here, we’re bringing smoke guns in case it really goes wrong but with my brains and Hange’s brawl we should be able to capture it.” I tell her and Mikasa smirks back at me. “You sound really confident, do you dare being alone with our beloved Section Commander? I’ve seen the way you blushed when she called your name yesterday.” My expression immediately changes and I try to hide my face. “What are you talking about? Me blushing, because of her? Nah, you’re wrong.” I say as I turn around to continue brewing the coffee. I hear Mikasa laughing behind me. I mock her laugh and try to brush this conversation topic off like this. I pour myself another cup of coffee and sit down at the table. 

Two others join us who have just returned from getting supplies. I recognise them, they’re Jean and Ymir who joined the 104th the same time I did. “Woah, what are you doing here?!” Jean yells at me and goes in for a hug which I gladly return, it’s nice seeing some familiar faces. “Did you not know I was gonna be joining your squad? I’ve been here for 2 days already.” I tell him and he and Ymir look awfully excited. “No way!! We were out for 5 days gathering some supplies for the Section Commander, we haven’t even heard about this!” Ymir says and puts her arm around me, squeezing me tightly.” I laugh at them, I haven’t seen these dorks in ages. We continue to talk for some time until I hear Hange yell my name from outside. 

Once I arrive outside at the training field I see Hange waiting there for me, with a bow and some funny looking arrows. “What are those?” I ask her from a distance. She smiles widely. “Arrows that explode on impact!” She excitedly yells. “I’ve been working on these for some time now so I’m quite happy I have someone skilled who can test these out now. Wouldn’t wanna blow up my own squad now would I!” She says while laughing once I’ve finally made it to her. She has a weird sense of humour but I decide to laugh along. I notice I’m actually starting to warm up to her after working so well earlier today. 

I get a feel for the bow by shooting a couple of regular arrows at some targets, hitting most of them bullseye. I smile at my work and ask Hange to hand me the exploding arrows. She gets ready behind a device that shoots disks so I have moving targets. It takes her a while to get there though since they need to be far away, too close and the explosions would cause immense damage. Once she’s there I give her the go signal, holding my arrow as tightly as I can. She launches the first target and I hit it dead on, but the arrow doesn’t explode. From a distance I see Hange throwing a fit, she’s stomping around angrily and even kicking the device a couple of times before she stubs her toe and yells out in pain. I can’t help but laugh at her goofiness. “Section Commander, let’s try again! Maybe it was a dud arrow!” I yell at her and she seems to calm down. She gets ready again and so do I. The second disk I also hit perfectly and this time the arrow does explode, a giant colour bomb of red and yellow fills the field before turning a cloud of grey smoke. It stays silent for a moment, after a few seconds I see Hange running out of the cloud and towards me, yelling and cheering. “YAAAAHOOOOOOOO! Y/N, YOU DID IT!!” I have no time to react to her as she’s almost holding me headlock within seconds just looking at the giant dust cloud in awe. “H…. Comman…..I can’t breath..e….” I manage to get out and she lets go of me with a worried look on her face. “Sorry! I got too excited seeing how well they work! We can definitely use these in battle tomorrow..” She immediately goes back to thinking, a smug look on her face. 

She lays her hand on my shoulder and smiles warmly at me, the warmest smile I’ve ever seen. “You’re a good shot, you know?” She says me and it makes me blush which frightens me and I turn my head to the side. This makes Hange blush as well as I look at her in the corners of my eyes. I collect my thoughts and scrape my throat. “Uh, thank you Section Commander. Do you want me to shoot another one, or?” I ask her, trying to steer the conversation to another topic." No, no, we should save the rest for tomorrow. There’s 6 more arrows and I’m keeping one at base to make more.” She says and it looks like she’s back to her normal self again, this makes me sigh in relief. I hate how much I’ve blushed because of Hange but to be honest, she is kind of warming up to me. I nod and we continue to train with bow and arrow for a little while. 

We finally head back to base to eat dinner with everyone which is already cooked, luckily. I take a seat next to Mikasa to catch up with her and see if she came up with any tips and tricks for tomorrow. The entire time I can feel that Hange is staring at me even though she’s walking around, looking over everyone. “Something’s changed between you and Cap’, what is it?” Mikasa asks me and I laugh. “Nothing’s changed, I still don’t like her. I’m just here to do my job.” I’m lying and I know that I’m lying, it makes me feel a bit uneasy. Mikasa just shrugs and continues to eat her dinner. I look up from my plate to indeed see Hange her eyes meet mine but she quickly looks away as quickly as I look back at my plate. My heart is racing, what are these sudden changes in feelings? Your eyes widen at the sudden realization that you and Hange are supposed to celebrate tonight. I quickly eat my dinner and rush upstairs, wanting to get away from Hange’s obvious staring. After about 5 minutes the door opens and I let out a loud yelp, luckily it’s only Mikasa. “These doors need some god damn locks.” I say and let myself fall on my back on the bed. “Something is up, you gonna tell me?” She asks me, standing against the door. I don’t look at her, just groan and punch the air. Before popping myself up straight. “I don’t know what it is okay, but she’s starting to not look so bad after all.” I haven’t even finished my sentence and I can see Mikasa’s face light up, a smile from ear to ear glued onto her face. “Do NOT talk about this to anyone! Especially Jean.” I demand as I stand up and walk towards her. She just shakes her head very fast. “No, no! Of course not, but I’m almost positive Section Commander thinks the same way about you. She was so worried about you when we had to look for you in the forest, and thinking about how she tries to get your attention so badly? She’s definitely into you.” She says and I blush even harder than I did during dinner. “We’re….Supposed to celebrate soon, she wanted to have a few drinks for me coming up with a plan for tomorrow.. But what if she tries anything? I can’t just hook up with my Section Commander.” I say laughing which makes Mikasa laugh also. “Just, don’t do anything silly yourself? You don’t want to ruin what you’re building up here.” Mikasa tells me before leaving the room. 

\-------------------------------------

Around 10pm I make my way to Hange’s office and enter it without knocking, everyone’s already headed to their rooms. She’s already opened a beer without me and I feel kind of betrayed but she throws me one immediately. I open it with the heel of my shoe which seems to impress her. I close the door behind me and plop down in the chair. I take a couple of good sips and remember how nice a good beer is. I sigh when I finally let go of the bottle and look at Hange. This is definitely gonna cause some problems. We spend the time talking about fun stuff like my time in Levi’s squad, I tell them about how much Sasha and Connie have grown and how they’ve finally learned to properly fight. “Sasha is still very much addicted to food, she even stuffed snacks in my pockets before we left!” I almost yell while laughing and Hange laughs just as hard, I even see her wiping away a tear of laughter. “That’s great to hear, honestly. And Levi? Doing okay?” She asks me and I tell all about him. I notice I’m starting to stumble on my words and that I’m even having the hiccups. I’ve long passed noticing that Hange is staring at me as if she’s dreaming while I’m going on about my old squad. She takes me by surprise by interrupting me in the middle of my story. “You’re beautiful.” She says and a silence falls over the room. “S-Section Commander, I-'' I stammer, not knowing what to say. I almost drop my bottle as I’m filled with nerves. “Sorry, n-no, sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. You should head to bed, it’s getting quite late t-to be honest.” She says, smiling at me friendly while standing up. I stand up as well but it’s to keep her from walking any further, walking towards her and stopping her. My heart is seriously pounding out of my chest. I make a fist and as I want to walk away Hange turns me back around and kisses me full on the lips. 

I drop my bottle on the desk and lean into the kiss, I don’t care at this point but at the same time I do. She cups my face with her hands as she brings me closer to her, having to lift me up a little bit to reach her properly. I don’t know what to do with my hands and let her guide me. She softly bites my lower lip and the tiniest gasp escapes my mouth. As we both move away from each other, a strand of saliva connecting our lips, I see her looking down at me, moving her glasses up to rest at the top of her head. My heart sinks into my stomach and I want to kiss her again, but I also know I’m influenced by alcohol right now and am not thinking straight. I get myself to my senses and quickly walk away from her, out of her office and towards my bed. 

This shouldn’t have happened. This should not have happened at all! Mikasa’s gonna be so disappointed. I toss and turn, hoping and praying Hange sleeps in her office or something. I can’t face her right now and I don’t know if I can even face her tomorrow. I try my hardest to fall asleep but the only thing on my mind seems to be Hange staring at me with that lustful look in her eyes.


End file.
